


"Worth it!"

by Artemis_Dreamer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Mild Gore, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, Shameless Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, interface-related injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer
Summary: This entire war would never have begun if only Megatron hadn't been so perpetually, overwhelmingly sexually frustrated.---In which two chilling realizations are made. Optimus is doomed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really bad PWP.
> 
> Loosely set in Transformers: Prime. Not actually canon compliant.

Megatron was a warbuild first and foremost, a massive mech built to intimidate. Every inch of his frame was impressive, and in Optimus's opinion, his spike was particularly so.

The fact that it was the same shade of gunmetal grey as Megatron's armor did nothing to render it less impressive. His spike wasn't gaudily decorated because it didn't need to be. Size that could challenge the resolve of even the most experienced pleasurebot simply didn't need further advertising.

It was that massive spike that was currently buried to the hilt in Optimus's tight valve, as Megatron fragged the Prime into a strutless heap... for the fifth time that day. 

Optimus could barely comprehend anything other than the pain of overwhelming pleasure, but one amused thought had fixed itself firmly in his processor, refusing to be jarred loose by the Decepticon's powerful thrusts.

This entire war would never have begun if only Megatron hadn't been so perpetually, overwhelmingly sexually frustrated.

The Decepticon leader was a mech defined by his desires, no matter how calculating he pretended to be. The war had begun because Megatron desired reform, had escalated because Megatron desired power, and had dragged on (and on and on) because Megatron endlessly desired the thrill of battle.

All of those desires, however, were merely expressions of his frustration, manifestations of the base desire that the Decepticon had been unable to sate. The desire for a good, hard frag.

It was little wonder, Optimus thought distractedly, shuddering through yet another powerful overload. His valve was overstimulated far past the point of pain, and energon bled freely from the dozens of bite and claw wounds marking his neck cables and thigh struts. Here he was, a Prime, a mech of unrivalled strength and power, and his frame could barely manage to withstand the full extent of Megatron's lust.

If Megatron could repeatedly frag Optimus Prime himself into such a thoroughly desperate, ruined, strutless heap, it was little wonder that the Decepticon had spent millennia abstaining from interface. No other mech could have been a remotely suitable partner.

Riding out the last of the aftershocks as Megatron continued to thrust in brutal rhythm, Optimus couldn't help but entertain a morbid little thought. Megatron's fraggings were forceful enough to leave him in need of serious repair. His frame would invariably be left in ruins, with joints dislocated, cables torn, energon lines bleeding freely, and plating rent asunder. A lesser mech would have been utterly destroyed.

No explanation had ever been offered, but was frighteningly likely that the Decepticon leader had only begun to abstain from interface because he had quite literally managed to frag a mech to death.

Optimus overloaded yet again, back struts arching up from the berth with a keen of desperation, his optics blurred with exhaustion, his vocalizer rough from overuse. Still Megatron continued to thrust into the Prime's spent form, his desire seemingly insatiable, his stamina seemingly endless.  
It was then that a horrible realization dawned on the Prime. 

He was going to become Megatron's next victim - and he was going to thoroughly enjoy every last breem of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I'm not ashamed to post this. Rough MegOp is best MegOp.
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
